fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter SP1
Special one-shot satire. Featured Duel: Yuichi Hirako vs. Saito Ushio Turn 1: Yuichi * Activates "Gamble Game". * Normal Summons "Poker Knight "2". ** Activates its effect, getting the coin flip right (Saito 4000 → 3500) (Yuichi 4000 → 4500). "2" Special Summons "Poker Knight "6". * Activates "The Dealer". * Activates the effect of "The Dealer", tributing "6" and managing to Special Summon "Poker Knight "4". Activates the "fold" effect. (hand 3) Turn 2: Saito * Activates "Terraforming", adding "Potential Amplifier Field" to his hand. * Activates "Potential Amplifier Field". * Normal Summons "Energy Android - Magnetic". * Activates "Ties of the Brethren", Special Summoning "Energy Android - Kinetic" and "Energy Android - Thermal" (Saito 3500 → 2500). doesn't bother to attack Yuchi's monsters because the odds of him managing to gather the right monsters next turn are really low * The effect of "Kinetic" activates (Yuichi 4500 → 4000). * The effect of "Magnetic" activates ("2": ATK 1200 → 600) ("4": ATK 1400 → 800). * Sets 2 cards. (hand 1) Turn 3: Yuichi * Activates the effect of "2", managing to Special Summon "Poker Knight "3"". complains about Yuichi's luck ** The effect of "Gamble Game" would activate, but Saito activates his face-down "Energy Conversion", destroying "Gamble Game" (Saito 2500 → 3000). * Activates the effect of "3"; since he gathered "2", "3" and "4", he can destroy Saito's three monsters. ** Saito activates the three's "OFF" effects, turning them off. Hence, they are no longer on the field, and aren't destroyed. * Attacks directly with the three "Poker Knights", but Saito's field prevents the damage. mentions how Yuichi could've used the effect of "3" to destroy his field instead; Yuichi says that he couldn't have known it's effect, but Saito protests that of course he could, it's right there on his touch screen * Sets 3 cards. "Why didn't you set those before, again?" Turn 4: Saito * Turns his three "Energy" monsters "ON" again. * Activates the effect of "Magnetic" ("2": ATK 600 → 0) ("3": ATK 1300 → 800) ("4": ATK 800 → 200). * Activates the effect of "Kinetic" (Yuichi 4000 → 3500). * Attacks "2" with "Kinetic" notes that he prefers to attack with weaker monsters first in case opponent Summons new monsters during the Battle Phase. ** Yuichi activates "Endurance", increasing Saito's LP (Saito 3000 → 4000) to change "2" to Defense Position, reduce its DEF to zero and prevent its destruction. *** Saito activates "Overconduction", increasing his monsters' ATKs by 900 and allowing them to inflict piercing damage. **** Yuichi activates "Miraculous Strike" to destroy Saito's field. The attack continues, with "2" being protected (Yuichi 3500 → 1200). * Attacks "2" with "Magnetic". ** Yuichi activates "Shield of Bonds", discarding the sole card in his hand. He tributes "3" to negate the attack. * Attacks "2" with "Thermal". ** Yuichi activates the effect of "Shield of Bonds", tributing "4" to negate the attack. Turn 5: Yuichi * Draws "Two-of-a-Kind". says that it's useless since the odds that he'd get another "2" are ridiculous * Activates the effect of "2" and guesses right, getting another "2". * Since the new "2" has the same name of the other one, he activates its effect as well, getting a third "2". doesn't believe he'd ruin his chances of getting the first effect of "Two-of-a-Kind", but Yuichi says he believes in his deck and shit * Activates the effect of "Two-of-a-Kind", drawing 3 cards. * Activates "Highest Card". * Activates the effect of the third "2", getting "Poker Knight "J"". * (something something) * (Saito fends off the attacks with "Energy Android - Gravitational" and his remaining face-down card) Turn 6: Saito * Uses the effect of "Overconduction", banishing itself, "Gravitational" and "Kinetic" to add "Superconduction Energy Anrdoid" to his hand. * Normal Summons "Energy Android - Quemical" and attempts to use its effect. ** (Yuichi activates another ridiculous effect that also gives him a ridiculous draw) *** Saito gets pissed and activates "Power Cut", triggering the "OFF" effects of his monsters even though it's his turn. Thanks to that, he Special Summons "Superconductor Energy Android" from his hand. * Attempts to attack "J" and the three "2" with "Superconductor". ** Yuichi activates "United Power", destroying the three "2" and increasing the ATK of "J" by 200 for each (ATK 2000 → 2600). "J" is destroyed (Yuichi 1200 → 1000). * Saito uses the effect of "Superconductor" to turn his other monsters "ON" again, while "Superconductor" goes "OFF". * Attacks directly with "Magnetic", "Quemical" and "Thermal", but Yuichi discards "Brave Spirit" from his hand (Yuichi 1000 → 100). comically comments about how they've realized that Yuichi is cornered just because he is at 100 LP * (Saito has a nearly perfect formation with his ace, his "Energy" monsters, a Spell on his field and another card on his Grave, also, he goes above 4000 LP) Turn 7: Yuichi * (no hand no field) * After the Kizuna Speech, the Benevolent Galaxy Wondering Cyborg appears, transforming Yuichi's last card into "The Benevolent Galaxy Wondering Cyborg's Gift". Featured cards Category:Chapters